Tales from the haunt: the las plagas infection
by KODfreak
Summary: Parasite love? could it happen? What will become of Huey once he's infected? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

In a Knott's scary farm haunt, monsters roam about in a Halloween world. Though it's fun scaring people, monsters usually take breaks in a sheriff office, which is now used to play poker. Lucifer the werewolf, green goblin, Squrpio, and big E were all playing cards.

"So Greeny, got any stories for tonight?" asked the werewolf.

"As a matter of fact I do." replied the goblin.

"What is it about?" excitingly asked Big E, the Elvis Presley Tyrannosaurus.

"It's a story about kids and death."

"Is any theme better?"

"This story takes place in a town called Woodcrest."

_The scene then changes to Woodcrest, with Huey and Riley freeman walking to school, with Jasmine Dubois talking to Huey. _

"So Huey, I rented a scary movie; I was hoping we could watch it after school together."

"What movie?"

"Scary movie 3."

"Ugh, Jasmine, that's not even a scary movie."

"Yeah Jazzy, that shit is hilarious!" smirked Riley.

"So Huey?"

"I don't think so Jasmine."

"Oh, okay."

Riley always feels bad for Jasmine and how she gets treated. He decided that he should make Jasmine feel the least bit better. After school was over, Riley went to catch up to Jasmine.

"Jazzy, wait up!"

"Hey Riley."

" Yo listen, If you wasn't doing anything, I was hopin I could watch scary movie 3 with ya."

"Really? Well, okay, sure!"

Riley and Jasmine then went into the Dubois house and watched the movie.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

" Why did you want to come over?"

"Because with the way Huey treats you, I think you deserve to be treated better. You is a sweet, pretty girl who just is unappreciated."

"Riley, that's so sweet of you to say."

Jasmine had no idea that Riley could be so sensitive.

"Yeah, well I don't understand why you keep tryin with Hue-

Riley was interrupted with Jasmine kissing him on the lips. The kiss then started to escalate.

Meanwhile Huey was at home doing an extra credit project that has to do with the effect of the las plagas parasite on mice. He has to be extremely careful, because if any of the eggs come in contact with his body, he will be infected! He carefully injects the small mouse with the egg. Day 1, no response or symptoms. Though nobody knows it, Huey has actually been stalking Jasmine Dubois for the past month. He wonders why she feels a certain way about the world. Not only that, but everyone knew there was something up with Huey, something dark.

He then spied in the window to see his girl kissing Riley. This made him so angry, that he ran back into his house up into his room. In his blind rage, he accidently injected himself with the Virus.


	2. Chapter 2

Huey then fainted and slept 5 hours. He woke up and looked in the mirror. He noticed something strange. His eyes were glowing yellow. He then looked at his mouse. Its eyes were glowing yellow as well. He then realized what he has just done. He has the parasite in him. Was there no hope for him? Should he just kill himself? Or should he live the rest of his life while he still can? Or was the parasite thinking his thoughts for him? The door to his room opened. Standing there were Riley and Jasmine.

"Yo Huey? Wat up?" asked Riley.

"What are you doing here? Get out now!

Riley and Jasmine did as they were told and closed the door.

"What's wrong with him Riley?"

"I don't know you should go in and talk to him."

Jasmine then slowly opened the door.

"Huey? Are you feeling okay?

Huey then ran up to Jasmine and held her close.

"Uh Huey, please get off me, I'm kinda with Riley"

Huey then slapped Jasmine in the face.

"Bitch! You're mine, and nobody else's!"

Jasmine then pushed Huey away as Riley entered the room and stood in front of Jasmine, protecting her.

"Man Huey, what's got into you?"

"Probably the greatest thing ever made! Wanna hit?"

Huey then held up a syringe with the eggs.

"Man Huey, I don't want what your shovilin. Just stay away from us man!"

Huey then tried to fight Riley, but he was no longer fast, but sluggish and slow, so Riley could easily knock him down. Riley and Jasmine then left the room, apparently Riley knocked him out.

The next day Riley and Jasmine went to Rummy's house to talk about Huey.

"So you sayin, Huey got the plague?" Rummy asked

"Yeah."

"Well there's only one option."

Rummy then takes out a handgun with a silencer on it. Riley then nodded and was handed the gun. Jasmine then looked sadly at the ground.

"Once the egg hatches, there's no hope." Rummy reassured.

Meanwhile Cindy McPherson was headed to the Freeman residence to visit Riley. This occurred at the same time Huey noticed that his mouse was coughing up blood. He then heard a knock on his door. Before he could get to the door, his granddad had already answered it.

"Hi cutie pie!"

"Yo at up Mr. Freeman, is Riley there?"

"Naw, but he'll be here soon, do why don't ya sit down and watch some TV for awhile?"

"iight."

Robert then noticed that Huey was at the bottom of the staircase.

"Dammit boy! You slowa then me! Go take a break from your spring break project and go outside!" Robert said as he went to borrow some food from Tom.

Huey then noticed Cindy on the couch watching Gangland.

"Yo wat up nigga?"

Huey just evilly as he walked towards Cindy. Cindy then felt uncomfortable as Huey walked towards her. Riley and Jasmine then burst through the door with M16s and automatic shotguns. Riley and Jasmine shot at Huey several times, causing him to shriek and crawl all over the walls into his room. Cindy then ran into Riley's arms.

"Reezy! My hero always comin ta save me!"

Jasmine gave Riley a look of jealousy.

Mean while Huey was up in his room checking up on his mouse. Its mouth was split open and a googly eyed tenticaled larva was out moving around. It now controlled its host's body completely. Huey then began coughing up blood uncontrollably.

"So what's wrong witch yo brotha?" Cindy asked.

"Rummy says he gots the plague."

"The plague?"

"Yeah, it's some sort of parasite you know what I'm sayin?"

"I gotcha."

"What are we going to do?" asked Jasmine

"We gonna keep our distance, and protect ourselves."

Robert came home from the Dubois residence to see his living room nearly destroyed from the gunfire.

"Boy! What the hell did you do to my living room? Yo ass is mine as soon I give some soup to Huey! I think he's coming down with something.

Riley stood there as his granddad went upstairs. He then realized what Robert was doing.

"Granddad, no!"

But it was too late. The children shivered in fear as the heard a scream from the boy's room.

g


	3. Chapter 3

The trio then ran up into the boy's room. They were shocked at what they saw. Robert was on riley's bed, while Huey's mouth was stretched open, with a huge googly eyed larva wriggling about. The thing was holding a knife in hand, while walking toward the children. One of the tentacles swiped Jasmine in the shoulder. They then slammed the door shut, and ran as fast as they could out of the house. They decided to stay at the Dubois house.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" asked Riley

"Tis but a scratch" said Jasmine.

"Same old Jasmine." Riley thought to himself. But then he noticed that Jasmine's eyes were glowing.

"Yo Jasmine, whatchu been smoking?" asked Riley.

"Wha?" Riley then handed Jasmine a Mirror.

"Oh no." Jasmine then ran into Riley's arms. She remembered before Huey turned savage, his eyes were glowing also. It was then Cindy's turn to have a look of jealousy.

"Riley, I don't want to die!" cried Jasmine.

"Calm down."

Jasmine then requested that she and Riley sleep in the same bed that night. Exactly 12:00, Jasmine got up to go to Huey's house. When she got there, Huey was now in the pupa stage, which meant now his head was now like a long legged caterpillar.

Mean while Riley and Cindy were worrying about Jasmine.

"Reezy, you eyes are trippin." Said Cindy.

Riley sighed. He knew if he was going to die, he knew he had to at least kill Huey.

"I need to split C-merph. You stay here."

"Riley."

Cindy then ran up to Riley and kissed him on the lips.

"Stay gold."

Riley then took his weapon up into the room. He shot at everything in the room, killing everything that scurried around. The parasite in Huey grew into a spider looking creature, and headed toward Riley. Riley shot and killed it, then pulled the gun to his head. He pulled the trigger.

The next day there was caution tape all around the freeman house. Cindy stood there next to uncle Ruckus.

"It's a damn shame it is." Said Ruckus.

"Yeah." Answered Cindy

"Hey miss Cindy? Your eyes are glowing."

_The scene then changes back to the sheriff office._

"So that's the end. Well, it's been a time and a half, but we need to get back to scaring!" Said the goblin.

"Right"

The end


End file.
